the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Vienna (Pilot)
=The Pilot= Originally a diligent sociology student, Katharina hails from Duisburg, Germany. She was from an upper-middle class family, as her father was an up-and-coming surgeon, beginning to make a name for himself as one of the best in the country. Her mother was your standard domestic housewife for a while until she got a job as a secretary. Katharina spent much of her time alone at home until her high school days, at which point she became more outgoing and discovered that she enjoyed studying human interactions. One thing led to another, and she was soon a sociology student at the University of Duisburg-Essen. She became fluent in English and Latin, and was a regular lurker of krautchan and 4chan. She was on vacation with friends in Denmark when the pods started falling. One had crashed down in a forest while she was walking nearby, and she ended up as the one to open it. Immediately after she woke up, she started hearing the news about what was happening, and elected to grab whatever supplies she could fit in the storage compartments in her suit and flee to her father's unused summer home in England to lay low for a while. When she emerged, assuming the pseudonym Vienna, she eventually found her way back to her home to discover that her father had disappeared. Suspecting that he himself had become a pilot, she started to search for him, but got intercepted by an Armor Corps member, who offered her membership within the Corps. Despite having had her eyes on the Hanse Behoerde, she ended up joining the Corps instead. Personality Vienna is generally a fairly cheery person, trying to remain optimistic even in the face of danger. However, when in combat, she is solemn and quiet, preferring to focus on the mission and rarely making off-topic comments. While not particularly charismatic, she does have a way with words when she wants to. She is fairly intelligent, but lacks some of the quick tactical decisiveness of the more experienced pilots. While off-duty, she tends to keep to herself unless in the company of friends and acquaintances, at which point she can become very friendly and spontaneous. She does have a rather annoying habit of listening to loud, erratic electronic music in her helmet, which lacks effective soundproofing - one can generally hear it from a foot or so away. Appearance While not athletically inclined by nature, she has become quite fit out of necessity. She is slightly taller than average, but doesn't stand out in a crowd. She has shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin. Relations & Allies =The Suit= Her suit is variable, but is only really suited for hit-and-run missions as it is not very durable. She prefers to attack her targets from a distance, either silently using her bow or from high in the sky with radar-guided missiles. She can hold her own against less powerful suits, but will usually attempt to withdraw to a safer position if outmatched. She can also serve as a scout, taking advantage of Mach 1.3 airspeeds in her avian form and camouflage in her hunter form. While not capable of spaceflight yet, it is certainly an ability she hopes to add to her repertoire. Suit Crunch Medium Suit Variable: [ 5] -Avian 20 -Hunter 40 UI Brain Implant 20 Upgrades: ''---from Avian'' Hawkeye [ 0] Night Vision [ 0] ''---from Hunter'' Thermal Vision [ 0] Env. Control III[ 0] Camouflage [ 0] ''---bought'' Adv. Suit Status[ 5] Capacitor 20 Collapsible 10 Hydra I 10 Storage [ 0] AI Soldier 10 Comms Radio [ 0] Terminal 10 Weapons Vibroblade 10 Crowd Control [ 5] Missile Launcher20 Plasma Bow 20 +1 AC, +2 RA, +2 FR TOTAL: 200 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Medium